Mía Infelicidad
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Aunque es una persona de impulsos, en sus momentos de ira, tomará control para verla como ahora. Porque la sonrisa que Kurosaki da desea apreciarla siempre. *HitsuKarinYukio*


_Bleach como sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-san_

_Inspirado en "Useless" Itachi/Hinata/Sasuke de "Mirai Rin", créditos a su hermosa viñeta._

o*O*o*O*o

_Mía Infelicidad_

o*O*o*O*o

La constante vigilancia visual, el patrulleo pisando los techos de las viviendas, no dejar pasar el más mínimo de los detalles recabados mentalmente; estando en mundo humano, siempre fue su deber, lo que él mismo es. Jamás da segundos a perder, sabiendo la magnitud de lo que la más pequeña imprudencia costaría y en tal caso la carga de trabajo pesaría menos en su conciencia que las vidas rotas por su causa.

Siempre había sido de tal modo, cual sólida ley inquebrantable, una persona cuesta poco si de su vida dependen las vidas de otros. Pese a que no le gustaba pensar en lo ilícito, pues por la posición en la que se hallaba, terminaría siendo juzgado cual pecador del infierno si cometía un acto que entendiese en tal palabra, en las ocasiones que surgía el disgusto su semblante llegaba a demostrar lo contrario. Lo peor de esa emoción es que recordárselo, a sí mismo, probaría siempre la afirmación de su pensamiento; que únicamente un impío roce quebraría por completo todo rastro de existencia de su oponente, recudiéndole a meros recuerdos, dejándose como vencedor para otorgarse el premio que su alma tanto añora.

Últimamente esa visión sale natural, haciéndole preguntarse, en su cobardía, si sería capaz de volver realidad tal plan.

—¿Toshiro? —Ella pregunta despacio.

Ser descubierto, preso de la sensación que seca su garganta sube su ritmo cardiaco, mas sabe bien cuándo disimular.

—No es nada —Le resta importancia, pues es seguro que ella considere la posibilidad de un atacante espiritual como su distracción.

La mujer muestra su alivio, dejando nuevamente ver la radiante alegría que de niña se ocupaba por ocultar a los demás y que, sólo él había sido en sus dos encuentros capaz de presenciar. La primera vez al verla mujer, se vio sorprendido, cuando ella le miró de esa forma, tan familiar y a la vez lejana. Su cabello ébano casi nocturno, se despeinaba con diversión, girando suavemente en sus hombros cubiertos, poseyendo en sus ojos un brillo tentador de mirar y en sus labios una agradable muestra de gentileza.

Vorarlberna acompañándola, es lo que hace su bienvenida peculiar, quien hace perderse en la locura a Toshiro, desear gritarle que deje de mirar la sonrisa de Karin, diciendo que la vio primero y por ello es suya y de nadie más. Sumergirse en esa realidad sería también dar uso de su poder, terminar lo que en un pasado no quiso hacer; sin embargo ese vívido sueño es inalcanzable.

Los ojos del ex miembro de Xcution destellan de paz y en su sonrisa, viéndole de cerca, la burla no se asoma. Ambos caminan, lado a lado, jugando con sus miradas al pasar los cordones diagonales de la acera.

"_¿Los juzgarás tú por ser felices?_ El aliento le pesa, el calor de su cuerpo piden aumentar el frío del lugar. _"¿Les exigirás cuentas a pagar de un mal que no han querido hacerte intencional?_" No, por mucho que desea.

Vorarlberna no parece haber cambiado demasiado, al verle da la impresión de que tal vez no se merezca a una persona que busque tomar su mano, se apoye en su hombro y juegue a robarle cortos besos de la mejilla con o sin público. Mas pese a eso ha sido quien logró sacar lo mejor de quien Toshiro tarde entendió que ama; aunque es una persona de impulsos, en sus momentos de ira, tomará control para verla como ahora. Porque la sonrisa que Kurosaki da desea apreciarla siempre, aún si parte de él deba sumirse en un mar de infelicidad.

o*O*o*O*o

_No he vuelto totalmente, aunque quisiera que sí. No he podido resistir, debía escribir algo o explotaría *o haría rabietas, sépanlo xD*, luego de leer ese lindo fanfic me vine inspirada y ¡tadá! Triángulo HitsuKarin otra vez._

_Saludos a todos, mil gracias por leer._


End file.
